Ultrasonic transit time flow meters, also known as time of flight ultrasonic flow meters, detect the acoustic propagation time difference between the upstream and downstream ultrasonic transmissions resulting from the movement of a fluid, which may be a liquid or gas for example, flowing through a tube or conduit upon which transducers of the low meter are mounted. The information relating to the transmissions is processed in order to derive a fluid flow rate.